Touch
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: ONESHOT. For a beautiful art piece done by Karalija called A Morbid Fascination on DA. No, she would not let him get near her like that again. But that little touch had done something, she didn’t know what, but she could feel it. UlqHime. [COMPLETE]


06 June 2007

**A word from Starry: **shot for lame title I wish I could come up with better and catchier names but my brain is dead when it comes to that/This short UlqHime fic was written after I saw this beautiful piece called A Morbid Fascination by kara-lija on LJ. You can find it here: http // www .deviantart .com /deviation / 55430784 / Justt take off the spaces. I suggest you go and look at it before or after reading this. :)

I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope it didn't suck. :( Oh, and I seriously don't know why Inoue apologizes to Ichigo... but I thought about taking it off but for it just sounded so naked without so I left it. I guess you can come up with your own explanation on why she apologizes. :(

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Orihime or Ulquiorra, so don't sue!

* * *

**Touch**

Orihime looked around and felt safe seeing that she was alone in the room. Breathing a bit more freely, the girl sat back on the pure white sofa she'd been given and looked up at the ceiling. How long would she be in here? She wondered, her mind drifting over to her friends and Ichigo. What were they doing? Were they looking for her? What would they say when they found out she was in Hueco Mundo with Aizen? What was going to happen to her?

So many questions were running around in her head and she didn't know how to answer any of them. Sighing, she moved her gaze to her hands and began to move her fingers around each other. Perhaps, if she occupied herself, time would pass by quickly and she'd be able to go back to her small apartment.

Her attention quickly moved over to the door when she heard the door opening. Her heart began beating faster and her breathing had now decreased. Who was it? She wondered, her eyes searching the edge of the door to see who the intruder was.

Upon seeing Ulquiorra at the door, Orihime became a bit calm and stood up. Perhaps he'd answer a few questions if she walked over to him and saved him some steps. Of course, right when she was going to walk towards him, he spoke and her thought of any movement ceased.

"Aizen-sama has requested you go and see him, Woman." His gaze was cold and his voice matched it.

Orihime could not take her eyes off of him for fear that she'd be hurt if she did so.

"I will accompany you to go and see him," Ulquiorra then turned around and motioned with a lift of his right index finger for her to follow.

Obediently, Orihime took one step and then another and then another. Her body was moving on its own and she didn't seem to know any way to stop it. _Ichigo_, she thought, as she continued to follow, _I'm sorry_.

The talk with Aizen was short and this time, he hadn't shown her the Hougyoku but she knew he wasn't going to do that again. This time, he'd asked her how her stay was and if she was being treated like a guest. With a small smile and nod, she'd said yes. That was the only word that had left her mouth and Aizen didn't seem to mind. With a smile, he had stood up and thanked her for coming to visit him and that she should do so more often. Orihime had only nodded before exiting behind Ulquiorra, who had just entered the room to escort her back to her room.

Once again, she sat on the white sofa, staring at her hands and her moving fingers. This place was really boring, she thought, as she continued to watch her fingers.

"Is that all you do? Watch your fingers?"

She jumped of fright but managed not to scream. Instead, she merely glared at him before looking away. "No," she answered, her attention now on the floor. "There's nothing to do here except sit."

Studying her, Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow before speaking. "There is always something to do; you just have to look for it."

"What am I supposed to look for? There's only a couch, a carpet and a small window. What am I supposed to do with them? Push the sofa around?" Her voice was flat and her gaze showed that she was irritated.

This amused the green eyed Espada but he didn't say anything nor did his serious expression change, he just continued to watch her.

Yes, Orihime was irritated and bored. There was nothing to do but sit and wait to be called by Aizen. She wanted to do something, eat peanut butter with ketchup and walk around her small apartment singing her favorite song. Here, she couldn't do anything like that because it was so plain and ugly and well, wasn't she a hostage?

"I don't like it here," she said, not being able to hold it in anymore. "The least you could have done was given me a more entertaining place or something. This is so boring!" She got up from where she sat and walked over to the wall and placed a hand on it. It was so cold, yet she could feel countless spirit threads flowing through them. Closing her eyes, she felt through them before pulling away. "So cold," she whispered, her eyes slowly opening.

Turning around, she was surprised when she saw Ulquiorra standing right in front of her. She backed up and found to be trapped between the wall and the Fourth Espada. She looked up into his eyes and immediately looked away. His gaze was ice cold and she got chills just looking at them for a second.

"What is it?" he asked, leaning in a bit, but not too close. "Is this boring?"

Orihime's chest began rising and falling a bit more faster, since her breathing was becoming rapid, and her heart was now pounding against her chest. Her gaze was set to the side because she didn't want to look at him.

Placing his left hand on the wall, Ulquiorra leaned in a bit more and raised his other hand and gently touched the girl on her bottom lip. It was soft and warm and if he concentrated really hard, he could feel her pulse.

Refusing to look at him, Orihime kept her attention towards the front while he touched her. It surprised her to find out that his touch wasn't cold, but very warm. She'd imagined herself freezing over when he touched her but was glad to know that his touch was just like, she stopped, it was just like Ichigo's.

His finger slowly slid from her lip down to her chin and then back up to her cheek. The girl noticed he was leaning in even more but she wasn't reacting or pulling away. She stayed glued to the spot but this time, her eyes moved up and met his gaze.

Her eyelids got heavier and heavier as his face got closer and closer to hers. Her breathing had gone back to normal and her heart was no longer trying to jump out of her chest. The wall behind her was no longer cold and the reiatsu threads had disappeared. Her eyes closed and she waited…

She felt as his finger slowly ran over her bottom lip once more before it stopped and then she didn't feel it anymore. She wanted to open her eyes but was afraid of what she'd see.

No sound. No movement. No touch.

Orihime opened her eyes and was surprised to see that once again, she was alone in the room. Quickly, she glanced over towards the door just in time to see his back disappear behind the closing door.

Hearing the door close, Orihime slowly slid down the wall and onto her knees. What was she thinking? Seriously, he was the person who had threatened her about her friends. He's the one that had said, "Kill her" to Yammi when he first arrived on Earth. He's the one that had just watched as Ichigo was beat to an almost certain death.

What was he trying to do? Play with her? Use her? Torture her? Shaking her head, Orihime got up and walked over to the sofa and sat down once more.

No, she would not let him get near her like that again. He was dangerous and he wasn't Ichigo. But that little touch had done something, she didn't know what but she could feel it. Sighing, Orihime glanced at the door for a brief moment before looking down at her hands and moving fingers.


End file.
